


Call Me Alexander

by alecdvnpt



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post–This World Inverted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecdvnpt/pseuds/alecdvnpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus returns to the party after sealing the portal behind Clary and Jace (set post This World Inverted).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I had to get out of my system.

Magnus paused at the door, his hand pressed against the door. The party was in full swing on the other side; he could feel the beat of the music coursing through his veins. Light spilled into the dimly lit corridor from beneath the door; hues of purple, blue and green dancing with life – and just like that, Magnus felt more alive than he had in forever.

He ran his hand across the surface of the wood. It was old but surging with life just like he was. Confidence surged through his body. Clary had helped him reclaim his magic and now his life felt like he had just emerged from a dream. He had purpose. He felt strong. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn – who admittedly was currently nothing more than a glorified portal doorman that could do cheap parlour tricks, but that was beside the point. The potential was there.

His fingers grasped the old metallic handle and he stepped through, back into the land of the living. The music thundered overhead mingled with laughter. Magnus found himself in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by moving bodies. His body moved to the beat, twisting and turning. He closed his eyes and let his inhibitions go with a smile. He hadn’t had this much fun in two hundred years.

Just when he was beginning to lose himself, the music slowed. The wall of bodies began to separate, pairing off two by two as they swayed to the melodious tunes of a saxophone. Magnus blinked, suddenly very aware that he was alone and the Clary from his world had no idea who he was.

“You were really good at that.”

Magnus spun around and found the same expressive pair of brown eyes he’d seen earlier smiling back at him. The man was tall and looked to be about his age – physically – and he was undeniably good-looking. Tall, dark and handsome. Magnus licked his lips. The man had soft-looking lips. Those lips curled into a smile and Magnus realised he was being spoken to.

Magnus cleared his head. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said,” the man stepped closer, his grin lighting up his face. “You–” another step, “dance–” they were now so close, Magnus had to tilt his head back to look at the man’s face. “–good.”

Magnus could feel the heat rising on his face. “I– uh– thank you–”

“Alec.”

Magnus blinked. _Alec_. Hot, _very hot_ , Alec. “Magnus,” he stammered. “I’m Magnus.”

Alec’s eyes danced with amusement. “I know.”

The music changed to another slow number and Magnus was very much aware that they were the only two on the floor not dancing.

“Did you find who you were looking for?”

Magnus turned back to Alec. “What?”

“Or maybe you did just want to crash my party.” Alec was still smiling, all dazzling teeth and knowing eyes.

Magnus’ eyes immediately went to Clary, who was dancing just behind Alec with the blonde boy whose name he’d already forgotten. He realised that with the other Clary gone, so had his reason for being there. “I– I was invited,” he said slowly. “But I’m beginning to think that it might have just been a cruel prank.”

Alec’s smile faltered. His brows drew together. He genuinely looked sad. “That’s not very nice.”

“No, but I had fun.” Magnus took a step back and eyed the exit. “I–” He looked around, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “I should probably go.”

“Dance with me first,” Alec said, holding out his hand.

Magnus looked at it with confusion. “What?”

“Well,” Alec began to circle him, like a shark would its prey. “You crashed my party. The least you could do is dance with me.”

Magnus felt strangely drawn to the taller man and before he knew what he was doing, Alec had taken his hand and pulled him close. Magnus stood flush against Alec, feeling the warmth and hardness of the man’s body against his own.

“Thank you, Alec,” Magnus said softly as they swayed together. “For letting me stay.”

Alec hummed. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“What?”

“No.” Alec’s eyes turned almost predatory as he leaned forward. Magnus shivered when he felt Alec’s lips brush his ear. “I think– yeah – you can call me _Alexander_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can find me on [Tumblr](https://alecdvnpt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
